Serpents in the Sand
by Cover Girl
Summary: COBRA's after a middle eastern kingdom, can the Joe's stop their plans or will the team be lost...
1. The Briefing

TITLE: **_SERPENTS IN THE SAND_**

AUTHOR: Cover Girl

EMAIL: Please...

DISTRIBUTION: AnnieO, Lissy & SerpyMatt's Joe Writers Anonymous Page (JWA)

RATING: PG-13

SUMMARY: Lady Jaye leads a rescue mission into a desert kingdom to recover a missing Joe team.

SPECIAL NOTE OF THANKS TO MY BRAINSTORMING BETAS!

Disclaimer: I don't own the Joes or COBRA though that would really rock. They belong to Marvel, HASBRO, and Sunbow. Devil's Due also has a license.

* * *

_**CHAPTER ONE: THE BRIEFING**_

"All right, you know the drill people. We've got a small window of time to pull off this extraction and get our men out of there," Duke said as he surveyed the team assembled, his eyes narrowing on one pair in particular, Chuckles and Falcon. Chuckles was whispering something to Falcon. Duke held up his hand, signaling the others to hush.

"I'm telling you man the women there are..." Falcon whispered back with a lazy grin spreading across his face.

"Is there something the two of you would care to share?" Duke slammed his fist down on the podium. "I have two men on the run in the Middle East and the pair of you seem to find something amusing!"

"Ah...No sir." Chuckles wiped the grin from his face.

"Just guy talk." Falcon smirked humorously. Chuckles rolled his eyes.

"Keep it out of here," Duke warned. "Lady Jaye, you're the expert on this rebel group. Fill them in on what you've learned."

Chuckles was reaching for his legal pad to take notes when he noticed Falcon's grin spread further.

"Now, if they want an expert on these guys, I'm here. She couldn't possible know what really goes on there." Falcon elbowed Chuckles.

"Falcon will you shut the hell up before we both end up..."

"CHUCKLES! FALCON! OUTSIDE NOW!" Duke roared, grabbing them by the collars.

"Duke wait...I need those two bozos on this," Lady Jaye called out from the podium.

"See, what I'd tell you?" Falcon shrugged out of Duke's grasp.

"Sit down and keep quiet," Duke hissed, pushing them into their seats. "Go on, Lady Jaye." He nodded, placing a hand on each man's shoulder.

"As I was saying, the most prevalent language spoken among this group is Arabic." Her eyes narrowed in on Falcon one of their resident Arabic linguists.

"Now, she's making sense." Falcon grinned, folding his arms across his chest. "So, when do we leave?" He winked at her.

"You and Chuckles will leave in the morning," she replied, turning her attention back to her Intel reports. "Dusty and Flint last checked in about 12 hours ago." Lady Jaye moved to the monitor pulling up a map, and opening a dry marker. They watched as she placed an 'X' on the last known location. "Chuckles and Falcon will go in as travelers."

"You're not going in with us?" Falcon's face fell.

"Unfortunately, I am." She sighed, rolling her eyes before resuming her briefing.

* * *

"You're joking, right?" Chuckles gulped, holding up his disguise and shaking out its black robes. 

"Will you stop fussing! It's not like you haven't done this before." Lady Jaye growled, applying the last touch ups to Falcon's disguise.

"Well, why can't he?"

"He's fluent in Arabic. You're not... now get into your disguise." She shoved Chuckles towards the door.

"All right, but, I'm not shaving my legs this time!" Chuckles groaned over his shoulder as she closed the door on him.


	2. Chapter 2

"Falcon you know what to do?" Lady Jaye stood behind him, lowering her gaze to the floor.

"Yep, just let me take care of all the paperwork." He grinned, posturing to his full height. He patted his chest indicating the passports tucked inside his Armani suit jacket's inner pocket before straightening his tie and shifting the corner of his Gutrah casually to the side. He caught a glimpse of his reflection in a glass partition. Lady Jaye had outdone herself, disguising him. Gone was the soldier, in his place, the powerful arms dealer dressed in Armani and sporting the traditional head cover of white linen over a white cap called a Thagiyah and bound by a black cord.

"Falcon," Chuckles groaned, adjusting his abaya, a black gown that enshrouded him completely, except for a slit for the eyes through the black veil over his head.

"Quiet, both of you," Lady Jaye hissed a low warning, adverting her eyes from Falcon's as they approached the customs officer.

"Salaam, Sheik Akbar al Haq," the man greeted him humbly, examining his papers. "Your wives?" He quickly glanced his eyes towards Lady Jaye and Chuckles.

"Is there a problem?" Falcon sneered, snatching the passports back.

"Ah...no...sir." The man blanched, stepping to the side. "Please, welcome to our small kingdom." He studied them carefully through the terminal, reaching for his cell phone once they were out of sight.

* * *

"Nice work, Falcon," Lady Jaye whispered, tugging on his sleeve immediately after the bellhop had left. "Chuckles?" She whispered, prompting him to action. He gave her a thumb's up and proceeded to scan the room for listening devices. 

"All clear." He whipped the veil from his face. "God, I hate wearing those damn things," he groaned, wiping his hand down his face.

"How do you suppose I feel?" She sighed, removing hers. "You'd think they'd be a little more understanding with the heat." She walked into the bathroom and straight for the sink where she quickly opened the facets, running the cool water over her hands. She reached for a hand towel to dampen. Dabbing it over her face and neck, she returned to the living room area.

"Understanding has nothing to do with it. It's their tradition." Falcon said flatly as he stood in front of a mirror, posturing with his arms folded over his chest.

"Rudolph Valentino, you're not and neither understanding nor tradition has a thing to do with this." Lady Jaye retorted as she picked up her veil. "It's more of a controlling fear." She shuddered, walking towards a pair of shuttered doors. "I'm taking the bedroom with the balcony. The two of you can take the other room or you can flip for it and the other can take the sofa. I'm going to grab a shower. Can you call down for dinner, please?" She called over to Falcon while pulling the doors closed.

"Yeah, sure." He shrugged, lifting a menu from the hotel directory. "What does she like?" He looked to Chuckles yanking the abaya over his head. "Chuckles?"

"What? That damn thing soaks up the heat." He stood in a pair of loud Hawaiian shorts.

"What does she eat?"

"Oh...any thing's fine with her." Chuckles replied, crashing into an overstuffed chair with his head leaning back towards Falcon. "Order me a thick, juicy t-bone will ya, pal."

"Yeah right." Falcon reached for the phone, switching into Arabic. "They said 20 minutes...you'd better hide."

"C'mon... give me a break," Chuckles protested. "She's done in the shower!" His eyes lit up, hearing the water stop. "You handle room service." He slapped Falcon on the back and rushed for the bathroom door. "My turn!" He pounded, hearing a hair dryer turn on, he began to beg, "Allie...please..."

* * *

Lady Jaye peered from the shutters, waiting for the room service attendant to leave before coming out from the shuttered room. "Coast is clear," she heard Falcon call out to her. 

"Phew!" She came out in the abaya minus the veil.

"About time." Chuckles raced up to the table, lifting the tray from the short table on the floor. "Hey, where's my steak?"

"Sorry, Chuckles, it's couscous with curried lamb." Falcon shook his head, crossing his legs awkwardly to take his seat on the floor.

"Man some things just aren't right," Chuckles groaned, searching for a fork.

"No fork." Lady Jaye smirked, rolling the couscous with her right hand.

"No fork?"

"You know the culture from the briefings." Lady Jaye sighed, shifting to reach for a napkin. "Falcon, you need to make contact at the bazaar." She ran her eyes between the two men. "Chuckles, make sure you follow him several paces back and watch how you conceal your weapons."

"Hey, take it easy, doll." Falcon waved his hand towards her. "This'll be a piece of cake." Falcon grinned, stuffing a ball of couscous into his mouth.

"We can't afford to make stupid mistakes." She hissed, standing to face him. "We have to stay in character." She threw her napkin down, stalking off towards her room.

"What'd I say?" Falcon frowned at Chuckles.

"She's just worried about Flint and Dusty. She'll be all right. She's a consummate actress." Chuckled placed a hand on his arm to keep him from following her. "She's fine. Just keep your mouth shut and follow her lead. These aren't your typical locals, kid."

* * *

"Flint? Flint...ya all right?" Dusty shook him, trying to wake him. No response. "C'mon Flint...think of Jaye...she's gonna be mighty upset at me if anythin' happens to you." 

A groan escaped from Flint as Dusty turned him over. The moonlight trickling through the small barred window played over his face to reveal the beating he had taken a few hours earlier.

"He didn't break." The other prisoner in the cell spoke out, bringing the remnants of their dinner and a cup of water. "He must drink."

"Thanks yer highness." Dusty nodded, accepting the cup from him.

"Jabal is fine. I am merely a man after all." He studied the cell walls, running his hands along the crevices of the stonewalls.

Flint slowly sat up, choking on the water Dusty forced down his throat.

"What the...how long?" His voice was dry and raspy. He looked to Dusty. "How long?"

"You been out a while. Samir's men dragged you back here a while ago." Dusty handed him a crust of bread. "It ain't much but we figured you'd be hungry just the same. What are you looking for Jabal?" Dusty followed Flint's eyes to the king.

"When I was a child, Samir and I listened to the tales of hidden passages. My father told me the tale of a king once imprisoned within these very walls. He escaped through a secret passage to rejoin his army."

"Nice tale, but, that's all it is," Flint groaned, standing to his feet.

"Maybe so, but still, all tales are based on some truth, are they not my friend?" Jabal continued to search for the passage. "Samir has my kingdom, my wife and my son hostage. I cannot stand by idly waiting."

"I'll give you a hand while Dusty watches for the guards." Flint followed Jabal, running his hands over the wall. "I've got a score to settle with Samir when I get my hands on him." Flint sneered.


	3. Chapter 3

"We've rehearsed this before Falcon... you're an arms dealer offering him a smaller version of the laser canon he contracted from COBRA," Lady Jaye snapped. "Stick to the plan...you're here on business."

"Trust me with this babe, I know what I'm doing with these guys," he winked, kicking back in his chair.

"The bloody hell you do," she spat, kicking the legs out from under him. She towered over his prone form.

"What you'd do that for?" He winced, shuffling back from the angry Covert Ops agent.

"I told you that this isn't your typical scenario," she growled. Chuckles who had been sitting back watching the heated debate stepped forward.

"Jaye...take it easy," he spoke up, stepping between the two of them.

"TAKE IT EASY! He hasn't heard a bloody thing I've told him about these men!" She fumed, walking towards the window.

"I know these men...I studied the culture back at school." Falcon retorted, picking the chair up as he stood to face her. "She's too close to the situation." He rumbled, brushing her angry glare off.

"Too close?" She hissed through gritted teeth, stalking from the window. "I've followed Samir and his men for the past six months." She narrowed her eyes to angry slits, poking him in the chest. "I know Samir...and I know what he's capable of."

"Falcon, do as she says...Duke put her in charge of this." Chuckles growled more forcefully, dropping the playful façade from his demeanor.

"And I ..."

"FALCON!" Lady Jaye and Chuckles both yelled simultaneously as they both took an angry stance.

"All right, I'll play it her way." He relented with the thought of for now.

"Good," Chuckles sighed his relief. "Now, if you two kids are through, we've got to get to the bazaar." He offered her veil to her and placed one over his head. "After you, meathead...ah master," he chortled, breaking the tension.

"I'll give you meathead, let's go." Falcon adjusted his Gutrah. Chuckles and Lady Jaye followed at a distance, avoiding eye contact with any man they passed while mentally noting everything around them.

* * *

"Falcon, 3 o'clock." Chuckles spotted a jeep sporting an old gatlin gun on top. A few members of Samir's personal guard were lounging against the vehicle. 

"Told you they weren't that advanced." Falcon snickered.

"That's what you're supposed to think," Lady Jaye muttered under her breath. "There's our contact, near the meat market." She bowed her head slightly to the right. The sounds of prayers offered sang out as animals were slaughtered. They approached an elderly man, cautiously scanning the area for trouble.

"Salaam brother, I am Habidi," the old man greeted Falcon. "You'll forgive my not greeting your 'wives'," he added, his voice a strained whisper. "The bazaar has as many ears as flies."

"I know the culture well." Falcon smirked, eyeing Chuckles closing in on him. "Get back in your place." He barked in Arabic, drawing more than a few satisfied grins from Samir's men patrolling the marketplace.

"Come with me." Habidi led them through the bazaar to a café. "Your 'wives' can rest in the women's room." He nodded to a small room in the back of the café; a woman and child exited. Chuckles suppressed an urge to grumble as he followed Lady Jaye.

"Why is he flying solo?" Chuckles grunted.

"He's putting on a show...you know the real deal. We gather the Intel," she replied, entering the room. She noticed a small window near the back of the empty room. "I've got a better idea...you watch Falcon." She grabbed a small stool and set it below the window.

"Where are you going?" Chuckles gulped, knowing full well she was up to something.

"Surveillance...I'll blend in with that group of women." She stood tiptoe on the stool, peering out the window. "Give me a boost, will ya? We need eyes outside in case it's a double cross."

"Hon...I know we're running out of time to find them but think...I can't let you go it alone." He crossed his arms over his chest, refusing her request.

"Chuckles, we're running out of time." She paced the small room, analyzing her options. "Come with me." She seized his upper arm, dragging him over to the window. "Please...these sandals don't give me enough traction." She lifted the hem of her abaya up to her calf, revealing not only her thin sandals but also a shapely leg.

"Christ, Jaye, if someone sees you doing that." He pushed her behind him. "All right...I'll give you a lift BUT you wait for me, deal?"

"Deal." He could see the smile spreading over her face beneath the veil.

"On three then...1...2...3..." He boosted her up, watching the door as she easily slipped through the small window.

"C'mon," he heard her call out to him.

"I'll be right...there?" He struggled, guiding his shoulder through the window without success. Pulling it back, he poked his head out to see her ducking into a group of women, disappearing from sight. "Damn it...she did it to me again..." He grumbled, sliding back down to the floor. He paced the room, feeling the walls closing in on him. "She can't go it alone." He rushed to the door, staring out at Falcon. The Green Beret was engrossed in a lively conversation, oblivious to Chuckles standing in the doorway. "Falcon, get off your ass," Chuckles fumed under his breath, gesturing wildly to gain his attention. The sounds of a heavy vehicle approaching drew his attention back to the window. "What the hell is going on NOW?" He scrambled back to the window, planting his hands on the edge to pull himself up. He saw the group of women running from the vehicle's path. Several men jumped down from the back of the transport brandishing AK-47s. A series of terse shouts raised his attention as a man raised the butt of his weapon bringing it down on a woman's shoulder. The unmistakable sound of breaking bone echoed as the woman fell, her neck twisted at an odd angle. He watched the leader of the group kick the body with his boot before bending down to rip the veil away from her face. "Bastards," Chuckled sneered and clenched his jaw.

"Foreign whore," the leader of the group spat on the woman's lifeless body.

"Foreign...NO!" His eyes traveled back to the woman. Staring intently at her shoulder length brown hair, his eyes widened in fear as they wandered down along her body resting on her foot...her sandal. "NO..."


	4. Chapter 4

Chuckles rushed from the room, running at full speed towards the door.

"What the hell?" Falcon jumped from his seat, toppling the table to intercept Chuckles. "Are you out of your mind? You're going to blow our cover." He hissed under his breath, hauling him over to the side away from Habidi. "Where's Jaye?"

"You self-absorbed shit." Chuckles jerked his arm free of Falcon's hold. "If you didn't have your head so far up your ass...you'd have seen her slip out the back...or seen me warning you. Those fuckin' bastards got her."

"WHAT?" Falcon whipped his head back to the door of the women's room.

"She slipped out through the window to do some recon...she slipped into a group of women...and they," he looked down to the floor, floundering for his words.

"They what?" Falcon shook him, forcing him to look up at him. "What did they do?"

"They...we're too late," Chuckles choked. "She's gone..."

"She couldn't have gotten far." Falcon stepped towards the door only to be stopped by Chuckles' arm before he could walk out into the bazaar.

"We're too late...she's dead." Chuckles pointed to the men surrounding the dead woman.

"No, she can't be...NO!" A deep seeded fear knotted Falcon's stomach. He lunged forward only to be pulled back by Chuckles and Habidi. "LET GO OF ME!" He hissed through gritted teeth. "They'll pay for this," Falcon vowed, struggling against the men as they pulled him away from the door and shoved him into a chair. "We can't leave her...like that." He kicked the table aside with his foot and charged for the door with his revolver drawn. "They're going to pay...so help me God... they're going to pay."

"Wait...brother." Habidi blocked the door, flinging his arms out across them. "If you storm out there now, you'll draw suspicion to yourself. "There's nothing we can do for her now," regret filled his voice.

"Falcon, she knew the risks. We all knew the risks going in." Chuckles placed a hand on his shoulder as they watched the chaos outside. Samir's men were rounding up the women and forcing them into the back of the transport. Falcon flinched at the sight of another woman being struck down by the butt of an AK-47.

"That's how they took her down." Chuckles bit the inside of his lip, glancing away from the scene. The guard kicking the woman's fallen body with the toe of his boot while he spat obscenities.

"We came to help your people and they allow this," Falcon challenged Habidi.

"They're the minority...they...Samir," Habidi corrected himself, "rules with fear. Do not blame all of us for his regime. Come we will avenge your friend."

"Where's she at?" Falcon strained to view the bazaar.

"They're dragging the bodies to the side. The women of their families will come to retrieve the bodies once Samir's men have left." Habidi pointed to the men milling about the bazaar.

"Where are they taking them?" Chuckles craned his neck to observe the transport leaving.

"Some will be sent to the prison...others simply vanish as my daughter did," sorrow filled Habidi's voice.

"Why did they take them?" Chuckles glanced back to the old man.

"They were protesting. Samir plays on the ignorance of the disenchanted. The younger women grew up under Jabal and his father's reign so they will fight for what they believe to be their freedoms."

"Samir fits right in with Cobra Commander's flunkies," Chuckles grumbled, watching the transport disappear from sight.

"Let's get her..." Falcon started for the door.

"Wait!" Habidi stepped into his path with his hands once again blocking Falcon from leaving. "I'll arrange for her to be retrieved by your people." Habidi offered with his gaze lowered respectfully. "We must get you back to your hotel undetected."

* * *

"Jabal, we ain't gonna find that tunnel." Dusty leaned over his shoulder as he crouched down along the base of the wall. 

"Never give up hope, my friend," he replied, continuing his search. "We must escape to fight later."

"Jabal...Dusty back in your places. We got company." Flint jumped down from his look out position. Using the reflection provided by his belt buckle, he studied the passage leading to their cell. "Dusty, you rest along the far wall," he nodded, fastening his buckle before sliding into his spot. "Keep your heads down...let them think you're sleeping." He advised, lowering his chin to his chest.

Hearing a mixture of the guards shouting and the wailing sounds of several women, the men steadied their resolve to wait. Unless they could find an escape, they couldn't help anyone. Flint clenched his fist closest to the opposite wall, drawing up the dirt and dust with his glove. Shooting a glance to Dusty, he saw the desert trooper struggling not to react; his hand smoothing the edge of the wall where it met the floor. Flint noticed him pausing. Had he come to terms with his inability to react? He wondered, hearing the sounds of footsteps shuffling through the passage.

"GET UP!" A guard sneered in a dialect close to Afghani, dragging a woman to her feet as she fell in front of the men's cell.

A groan escaped her lips as he delivered a kick to her side. Placing her hands down to the clay floor, she raised her head to see into the cell. Flint rested off to the side of the cell door, his chin tucked to his chest. She saw the rise and fall of his chest, the tension in his arms as she raised her head and shoulders up rigidly.

"MOVE!" She heard the guard shout, raising his boot a second time. She sprung up, dodging the blow only to intentionally trip into the cell door for support. A gasp caught her throat at the sight Flint presented as he raised his head suddenly at the sound of her body hitting the bars. His right eye was blackened, swollen and puffy over the cheekbone. His lip had a split in it from the backlashes he sustained during his interrogation. Fighting an urge to reach out, she pulled herself up to stand.

"You'll pay for that," the guard hissed, raising the butt of his rifle to send a blow to the back of her head. She braced for the impact that never came. The hall fell silent as she shifted her eyes towards the guard. "ENOUGH," she heard a man's warning growl. Turning, she saw the captain of the guard twisting the guard's arm back and shoving him away from her. "You want them to see you can't handle a woman...get out of my sight. We're losing time. He's waiting to see what we've brought this time." He stalked over to her and roughly jerked her up by her upper arm. She winced at the pressure of his grip. "You will follow me since you're so clumsy," he spat before turning to sneer at the guard to bark the order, "Watch the prisoners..."

* * *

A light wrap on the door jolted them from their anguished thoughts. "I got it." Falcon raced to the door, ripping it open. "Habidi, any word?" He yanked the old man inside, scanning the hall for stragglers who could be watching. 

"We couldn't get to her in time. Someone took the body," Habidi replied solemnly.

"Who took her...you had to have seen them...who?" Falcon grabbed him by the shoulders, shaking him.

"No, my friend, I swear to you I didn't see."

"It wasn't her," Chuckles argued, drawing the drapes apart enough to scan the street below. "If they found her, they'd be tearing apart the city looking for us."

"Yeah, but if she's alive...Where is she? This isn't like her, she should have shown up by now." Falcon dropped into a chair, rocking his forehead in his hand.

"We have to meet Samir. He's assuming she'll be there as well. How are you going to cover her not going with us?"

"How the hell do I know...you're Covert Ops," Falcon snapped, turning to face him. "How could you let her go cowboy on us?"

"Me...if you had been paying attention to your surroundings like you're supposed to..."

"Gentlemen, this will not solve the problem at hand." Habidi stepped between the two men, shoving them apart. "Now, you will say that she is ill. No one has seen her face so we're safe."

"I suppose that'll do," Falcon hesitantly agreed, looking to Chuckles. "Jaye's a pro. She'll turn up."

"Let us hope so gentleman...let us hope so," Habidi attempted to offer his support. "If she's alive and discovered, she's in more danger than the average woman here. Her foreignness makes her an open target."

"Jaye's ok...she has to be...she can bend down with a basket of oranges in an Afghani marketplace and blend in perfectly...undetected," Chuckles supplied more to soothe his own fears.

"Still, it doesn't pay to be too optimistic. I'd be cautious. I have my people searching for her as we speak. Rest assured they will find her...dead or alive. They will find her."

* * *

"You there...come here," an older woman snapped at Jaye in Arabic. "Remove your veil...let's have a look at you." Jaye stared a moment, noticing the woman pointing towards her head with her finger waggling in a sweeping motion. She hesitated for a brief second. Feeling the presence of the captain hovering over her, she swept it from her head to a chorus of gasps. "You're ..." She heard the woman address her in flawless English. 

"I'm English," Jaye replied cautiously, cowering slightly to portray herself as a timid woman.

"Alert Samir that we have a problem." The woman walked around Lady Jaye, accessing her with a critical eye. "You have beautiful green eyes...how unique?" She grabbed Lady Jaye's chin, roughly turning her face side to side, her thumb pushing up her upper lip. "You're teeth are white...excellent cheekbones...complexion." She stepped back. "Turn around." She commanded, pointing her index finger down in a circular motion. "NOW!"

Jaye complied, pivoting slowly on her toes. "Look lady..." Lady Jaye bulked, feeling one of the female servants pulling on the hem of her abaya, lifting it to reveal her feet and legs. "Big feet," the older woman commented, grabbing a hold on Lady Jaye's wrist. "Hands too...send her to the women's room. I'll not have her disrobe here with the men present," the older woman dropped Lady Jaye's hand, waving her own in a dismissing fashion.

"Just a second...if you think I'm going to..." Lady Jaye attempted to elude the guard only to run smack into the chest of the captain.

"SILENCE! Take her away NOW!" The older woman commanded. "Find my son and let him know I wish to see him." She followed Lady Jaye as she struggled with the guards.

* * *

"What was all that?" Flint waited for the guard to leave before he crept over to where Jabal sat. 

"I'm not sure my friend."

Pstt...pstt. "Flint...Jabal, you gotta see this," Dusty whispered, sliding away from the wall.

"What is it?" Flint scowled, checking over his shoulder before approaching.

"It looks like some sort of a trapdoor...it's bolted down...ti..ght," Dusty grunted, using all of his strength to pry the door open. "I can't get it."

"Here...let me give you a hand. Jabal, watch the passageway." Flint dropped to his knees, running his fingers along the outline of the door. Years of dirt and rust impeded their progress as they dug their finger into the seam. "Try the lat...ch," Flint hissed sharply, straining as he pulled up on the edge of the door.

"Gotcha." Dusty nodded.

"On three...1...2...3," Flint counted. Throwing their backs into it, a snap echoed off the cells walls.

Flint watched in horror and dismay as Dusty went flying back against the wall with the latch in his hand. The trapdoor remained sealed shut, immoveable.

"What now?" Dusty stood holding the remains of the latch in his hand.

"Give me that." Flint took it from him, rotating it over in his hand as he studied it. A lopsided grin formed over his face while tracing his index finger along the sharp edges of the broken latch. "We dig the dirt and rust out...or scrape it out...what ever it takes. We're getting out of here..."

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimers: GI Joe and COBRA are the property of Marvel and Sunbow. I'm just borrowing them for some fun and promise to put them back. Omar, Samir, Samina, Habidi, and Valide are mine.

Feedback is always appreciated! Please read and review but more importantly...Enjoy!

* * *

"Your Highness, your mother wishes to see you." The captain bowed his head to Samir as he entered his study. He noticed piles of papers and books strewn across Samir's desk and side table in a haphazard fashion. Samir himself was leaning back in his leather chair with his feet propped up on the dark mahogany desk, chewing on the end of a pen while he turned the pages of a file he held tightly. The tension in his hands told the captain all wasn't well.

"Your Highness," the captain repeated, clearing his throat with a slight cough.

"What is it now, Omar?" Samir groaned, raking one hand through his jet-black hair. He kicked himself back from his desk, lowering his feet to the floor. Tossing the file down in front of him, he turned his full attention to his captain and childhood friend.

"Your mother wishes to see you." Omar approached, standing in front of him with his hands resting to his sides.

"Tell her I'm busy." He returned to his folders, dismissing Omar with a wave of his hand. "I'm expecting Destro here this evening and I want answers as to why were delayed AGAIN," he growled angrily. "They were supposed to deliver the cannon weeks ago." He drummed his fingers on his planner, pausing as he read a cryptic note he had jotted on tomorrow's date. "Did you run checks on the arms dealer that arrived yesterday?"

"Sheik Akbar al Haq appears to be what he claims. My sources couldn't find anything out of the ordinary with his papers. The younger son of a prominent businessman. He's traveling with his wives." Omar paused at Samir's raised brow.

"His wives?"

"Two of them though no one's seen their faces. He appears to be strict with them. One of my men saw him in the bazaar and commented he knows how to keep them in line," he snorted, crossing him arms. "His papers state that he's here on a pleasure trip.

"So, he's mixing business with pleasure." Samir cast a mock brow. "No need to worry about that...I know how to deal with this one. He's no different then 'my' people," Samir scoffed, relaxing in his chair. "Perhaps its time I met with the Sheik," he mused, folding his hands behind his head.

"He's small compared to what COBRA has to offer us." Omar frowned, wondering if this was another game for Samir.

"Small but if COBRA can't come up with my cannon then I need to find another supplier...send for the Sheik tonight." Samir shrugged, once more leaning back in his leather chair. He stared out the window, watching his falconers training his prized falcon. He watched the bird of prey soar high, responding to a high-pitched whistle for its return. Standing from his chair, he walked to the window, resting his hands on the sill. The bird gracefully returned to the falconers protected grip, accepting a sliver of raw meat for its obedience. "What did my mother want this time?"

"One of the women we brought in caught her attention, she wants you to see this one."

"What is it about this one that's caught her 'attention' this time?" He groaned, pushing himself up from the window.

"She's English," Omar replied, flatly.

"English? How? Where did she come from?" Samir spun on his heel to face him. "No one saw her enter the country? I thought you said we had all the troublemakers secured and taken care of..."

"We did. The women that were causing the uprisings in the village were taken care of. I saw to it personally."

"How?"

"A few are working in the palace. A few were sent aboard for a price which you seemed pleased with and you know the others are unseen..."

"In the women's room," Samir concluded with a satisfied grin, spreading across his face.

"Shall I handle this one?"

"No, my mother sent for me...far be it for me to spoil her day. What does this one look like?" Samir grinned, clasping a hand over Omar's shoulder.

"I can't say." Omar shook his head. "Your mother ordered her escorted to the women's room."

"She didn't say anything?"

"Green eyes...big hands...big feet..." Omar shrugged, pausing in front of the door.

"Then why am I being sent for?" Samir blocked the handle.

"Cause she's English?"

"That and my mother enjoys flaunting her control of the women's room." Samir scratched his neck, waiting for Omar to open the door. Once outside, the two went back to ruler and servant in front of the others.

* * *

"Look, Buster, I said HANDS OFF!" Lady Jaye clenched her fist tightly, slamming it back and down into the groin of the guard holding her. She broke free the second the man crumpled to the floor, clutching himself in agonizing pain. The other women were in shock as she ran past them at full speed headed for the heavy door that separated the opulent selamlik, greeting room, from the rest of the palace. She struggled with the weight of the huge doors, prying them open.

"GUARDS...STOP HER!" Samir's mother shrieked, stepping past the fallen man.

"What the hell?" Samir grabbed Omar's shoulder. "Get your men. I'm going to see what she's screaming about now." He shoved Omar away, rushing forward at the sounds of his mother's shouts. "She hasn't screamed the palace down since the last time she and Nancy got into it," he thought, watching the doors slowly open. He heard Omar running up to him with a few men and raised his hand, warding them off.

She braced her back against the door, opening it enough for her to slip out into the hall. "Christ," she sighed heavily, emerging into the hall with her back to Samir.

"Going somewhere?" A deep voice questioned as a hand seized her shoulder. Without a second thought, her hand flew to her assailant's wrist. Delivering a swift bump of the hip, she pivoted, sending him over her shoulder, crashing to the floor.

"Anywhere but..." Her humorous smirk waned into shock as she saw who her assailant was and that they weren't alone. Omar and ten men had seen her throw Samir. "Ah..." she stammered, watching Samir rock back, springing to his feet in one fluid motion. He seized her wrist with his hand, gripping it painfully back. She grimaced, feeling the sting of her strained tendons stretched as he hauled her back through the doors roaring, "EVERYONE OUT!" The women scrambled out of sight, hiding to observe the punishment of the new woman. "I SAID OUT!" He stormed past them, dragging her inside of the women's room where no other men aside from family members were allowed.

Throwing her down to a chaise just inside the room, he towered over her. "Who are you?"

"She's English." His mother harrumphed as she entered the room through a side door, placing a possessive hand on his shoulder.

"I thought I said for everyone to leave," he admonished, removing his mother's hand from his shoulder. With her uncertainty of him simmering beneath the surface, Lady Jaye held her tongue watching the two of them interact. The way he dealt with his mother would be a clear indication of how he'd deal with her...she hoped.

"Look at her." His mother tugged on his sleeve as she nodded in Lady Jaye's direction.

"How can I not...the hellcat threw me like a rag doll out there," he grumbled, locking eyes with Lady Jaye. "Leave us alone." He wrenched free of his mother's hand.

"But..."

"Leave...you stay RIGHT there." He glared at Lady Jaye while propping the main door open for his mother. Keeping one eye on Lady Jaye, he noticed Omar waiting in the greeting room with his men. "Omar, send the men back to their posts. No one is to mention what he saw here," he growled through the door.

"Yes, your Highness." Omar bowed his head. He ordered the men back to their posts before escorting Samir's mother to the observation area above the women's room.

"Who are you?" Samir lunged towards her, causing her to scramble back.

"A tourist," she gulped. "I was in the market when the other women came along...I got caught up with them when your men arrived."

"And you just happened to throw me like nothing?" He narrowed his eyes.

"Self defense 101?" She flinched, taking on the timid mouse character she had portrayed earlier.

"What's your name?" He grabbed her shoulders roughly, lifting her from the chaise, closing the gap between them. She felt his breath hot against her face, his face mere inches from hers. He noticed the light playing in her eyes...the vibrant emerald orbs bore into his black eyes, penetrating his soul. He released her as suddenly as he had grabbed her.

"Why did you kidnap me?" She bit back.

"I asked your name." He recovered, studying her from the corner of his eye. He noticed her hair fell softly to her shoulders in warm waves of brown, traced with red highlights; her skin was lightly tanned. Combined with her emerald eyes, she was in a word, beautiful.

"Jane Cartwright," she supplied off the cuff, interrupting his observations.

"Well, Jane, it looks as though you'll be our guest for a while so I suggest you make yourself comfortable." He slowly stepped away from her, leaving her lying on the chaise. "Cause any problems and it will not go well for you, am I making myself clear?"

"Crystal," she mumbled, fixing her eyes on him.

"Good, now, my mother is in charge of the women's room. You will follow her instructions to the letter. Is that clear?" He growled down at her.

She nodded her compliance as meekly as Jane Cartwright should.

"Good, then, I'll leave you."

"You're leaving?" She narrowed her eyes on his back, holding a pent breath.

"For now but I'll be watching," he warned, exiting the room.

She sighed heavily, falling back to the chaise as the door closed. "Too close for comfort," she thought, scanning the room. She noticed the floors laden in marble, partitions throughout the room appeared as woven marble, accented with gold leaf to the eye. Standing from the chaise, she walked around, drinking in the luxurious furnishings the room provided. Deep plush carpets were laid out near the chaise. She noted several more sofas piled with pillows; some spilling onto the floor. Mosaics decorated the walls containing rich lapis, jade, and other gemstones accented in gold. Marveling at the elaborate panels, she allowed her eyes to wander upwards. She noticed Samir's mother watching her from above and redirected her attention to the room surrounding her. Reality had intruded upon her once more with the presence of watchful eyes. She walked to the balcony off to the side, drawing the sheer drapes to the side to observe the courtyard below. More guards...she noted armed men standing at various points around the walls. From her vantage point, she could see them but they could not see her. The brutal heat of the sun was blaring down from above her, obscuring her presence from their view.

"Step away from the windows," she heard the woman call down to her. Suppressing a chill that crept along her spine, she mentally noted that eyes were everywhere. She'd have to be careful if she was going to spring Flint and the others. The woman's voice continued to drone in her ears as she looked up to the balcony above her. "You will not be seen uncovered," the woman scolded, walking towards a carved set of stairs.

"They can't see me...the sun is directly above us." Lady Jaye smirked, defiantly lifting her chin.

"I can see you have much to learn about life here," the older woman huffed, stepping down from the last step with Omar right behind. "Omar, you may return to your duties. I don't believe she will cause any further outbursts. Will you?" She narrowed her eyes on Lady Jaye.

"No." Lady Jaye lowered her gaze, willing herself to keep her tongue in check.

"Excellent." The older woman held her head high, leading Lady Jaye towards another set of doors behind a heavy panel. "I have a dinner to arrange tonight. You will make yourself useful assisting the others." She led her past several women lounging in another room. Their eyes followed Lady Jaye as she past them entering a large sunroom where several women sat feverishly mending various items of clothing.

"What...they have a free ticket or something?" Lady Jaye nodded back towards the lounging women. Several of them were giggling and pointing towards her.

"You would do well to curb that tongue of yours."

"Really and how am I to address you?" She baited the older woman.

"Samina," the woman bellowed, dismissing her while she summoned a petite woman to her.

"Yes, Valide Sultan," the young woman answered with her head bowed respectfully.

"Oh great...I've been kidnapped into the Ottoman Empire," Lady Jaye groaned, recalling her history lessons. She watched the older woman inhale a sharp breath, narrowing her eyes on her.

"Take her and find something for her to do. She must learn our ways," Valide snapped, leaving Lady Jaye standing with Samina.

"Now wait a minute," Lady Jaye protested, stepping towards Valide.

"Come along, it's not that bad." Samina smiled, reassuringly as she gently grabbed Lady Jaye's shoulder.

"Not that bad?"

"It could always be worse." Samina shrugged, leading her to other women sewing. "Do you know how to mend?" Her reply was a crooked eyebrow. "Can you cook?" Silence. Samina stood biting her lower lip. "Do you know anything about household chores?"

"Aside from cleaning up after myself? No." Lady Jaye heaved an agitated sigh.

"Come with me. You can always help out in the nursery with the little prince." Samina grabbed her hand, dragging her after her.

"Look... I wouldn't know where to begin with a ..."

"Would you rather sit here with that cackle of females?"

"No, I guess not," Lady Jaye glanced between the conspiring women and the young girl dragging her from the room towards a dark corridor.

"Where are we going?"

"The Queen and her son are kept at the opposite end of the women's rooms...far away from Valide," the girl whispered in hushed tones.

"The Queen...Nancy," Lady Jaye thought, recalling their orders to secure the royal family if at all possible. "The Queen but I thought Valide," she feigned her ignorance at the situation.

"Valide is powerful but she is not the Queen." Samina pulled her to the side before they entered the passage leading to Nancy quarters. "Be careful, here, the walls have as many ears as the market has flies."

"Flies?"

"An old saying of my father." Samina smiled sadly.

"Habidi is wise, isn't he?" Lady Jaye gently squeezed her shoulder.

"You've met him...where?" Samina's face lit up.

"Only briefly...tell me do you know your way around the palace?" Lady Jaye lowered her voice to a whisper, barely audible even to Samina.

She nodded.

"Good...I'm going to need some help springing a few friends," Lady Jaye smiled, rolling her eyes heavenward.

"The men in the dungeons...you can't be serious. It's im...possible," Samina stammered. "There's no way a woman can succeed."

"Failure is not an option at this juncture." Lady Jaye narrowed her eyes on the young woman. "Your father said you opposed Samir."

"He's not the King."

"No, he's not and unless I can free those men, Jabal and the others will be his prisoners," she choked as the image of Flint's battered face flashed in her mind.

* * *

"Flint, the guard's coming back." Dusty slipped from the door, settling himself down to keep watch.

"How many this time?"

"Just the one from before so we should get some work done." He slid down along the wall, drawing a leg across the doorway with his head bowed down. The guard returned to his post with an odd grin on his face.

"Flint...something ain't right with him," Dusty whispered, watching the guard walk off.

"He's not staying?" Flint glanced up from where he toiled with the slab.

"Naw...he's watching but looks like he's got a couple of buddies comin' we better wait 'til he leaves or falls asleep."

"What's he up to?" Flint brushed his hands over his knees, raising his forearm to wipe the sweat from his brow. The dirt and grime from the floor colored his face.

"Flint...if they see ya like that, they'll figure we're up ta no good," Dusty speculated, reaching for a bandana inside his pocket.

"Thanks," the warrant officer said, pouring a small amount of water into the bandana to scrub the dust from his face. "What are they jabbering about?"

"I dunno...I can't figure out the lingo." Dusty frowned, folding his arms across his chest as he scrutinized the three men together. The guard appeared to be weaving a tale for the men, gesturing wildly with his hands. The two newcomers looked at one another and turned, walking away with the guard following, forcefully turning the smaller of the two men to face him.

"Jabal...what are they talking about?" Flint hissed a strained whisper, drawing the King away from his resting spot.

"Jabal?" Dusty shook his shoulder lightly as he listened, gathering a low chuckle from him. "What's going on?"

"Our attentive guard is trying to redeem himself in the eyes of his friends." Jabal smirked. "It seems the woman he had problems with earlier made a unique impression on Samir." Flint and Dusty stared at each other for a moment before turning to Jabal with questioning looks. "He's telling them that he saw Samir thrown by a woman."

"Thrown?" Flint repeated. The sound of Omar's voice boomed in the hall. "Get back in your places." Flint shoved the men from the door, sliding over to his pallet. He rested on his arm, feigning sleep as Omar stalked forward, seizing the guard by the collar.

"Return to your posts ...ALL OF YOU!" He commanded, hauling the guard out of sight.

"Maybe not so unbelievable after all," Jabal commented, hearing the guard pleading his innocence. "In any case, we should not concern ourselves with Samir right now my friends. Come we must hurry." He urged before silently creeping back to the slab, motioning for the others to join him.

"Dusty, watch the door." Flint shifted his gaze to the corridor. "We'll trade off in a while...two...of...us..." He strained, tugging the edges of the door. "Working in pairs will get us out faster than one."

"Good point." Dusty grinned. "Jaye's gonna be mighty happy ta see ya, Flint." He glanced at the two men huddled together over the exposed edge of the trap door.

"Jaye?" Jabal raised a brow. "The lady Dusty mentioned earlier?"

"My girl." Flint paused solemnly, wondering what she was doing right now.

* * *


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimers: Please see chapter 1, as usual I don't own the Joes though that would be a dream come true! LOL...My apologies to those that have been emailing me and asking for this to be updated. I hope the next update will be sooner. Thanks to GIJaye for helping me out with this and to Wolfman for the weaponry.

Thanks for being so patient!

* * *

"Destro, have you heard from Sssamir?" Cobra Commander bellowed from across the flight hanger. Failing to notice Destro was locked in a heated debate with Mindbender, he called his name once more as he made his way towards the two men with Zartan in tow.

"Dessstro!" The Commander hissed angrily, flinging his arm out, striking one viper in the chest on his intercept course. Zartan snickered at the sight of the man scrambling to right himself before he landed up against the tread of a HISS IV and slid to the dust-covered floor with a thud.

Glancing towards the hanger bay doors, Zartan observed a pair of vipers choking on the hot, sand filled air blowing into the hanger. The two men stood grappling their black masks to their faces in an attempt to shield themselves from the harsh elements as they pulled the hanger doors shut.

"Mindbender!" The Commander growled, closing the distance between the two men and him.

"What do you mean the plasma cannon is not working? My engineers assured me that it was." Destro snatched the cannon's blueprints from Mindbender's hands.

"Dessstro! Mindbender!" The Commander shrieked once more.

"Cobra Commander, I don't believe they heard you," Zartan stated above the Commander's next plaintive outburst.

"This is your doing, isn't it?" Destro roared, balling the blueprints up in his hands. The hanger fell silent. Everyone watched Destro throw the blueprints to the ground. Grabbing Mindbender by the throat with one hand, Destro lifted him off the ground, shaking him violently. "You couldn't leave it alone, could you?" He asked, releasing his hold enough for the mad scientist to issue a painful response.

"I was simply studying the efficiency of the weapon for our esteemed Cobra Commander," Mindbender choked, flailing his hands over Destro's while casting a merciful plea to the Commander.

"There was nothing wrong with the efficiency of this weapon you so brilliantly botched up. This isn't one of your inane science projects you can grow in a bloody test tube! You've just compromised this deal with Samir." Destro snarled mere inches from Mindbender's face, fogging up Minderbender's monocle.

The stifling humidity combined with his nervous state resulted in perspiration running down Mindbender's face causing the rim of his monocle to slip from his right eye to lie precariously against his chest.

"Dessstro, what isss the meaning of thisss?" Cobra Commander stepped forward, hitting Destro's upper arm with a backslap of his gloved hand. Destro ignored the interruption and continued to evoke fear from Mindbender.

"Mindbender couldn't leave well enough alone," Destro answered with a dangerous growl, refusing to release Mindbender from his menacing glare.

The mad scientist gulped his fear down as Zartan interceded, breaking Destro's hold on the man with a swift chopping motion down between them.

"Enough of thisss bickering!" The Commander snapped, gesturing to Zartan to remove Mindbender to the side. "What isss the statusss of the arms deal? Sssamir will not allow us to establish our new bassse unless we sssupply him with..." The Commander paused, looking past the two men to a smoldering pile of debris. "What is that?" He pointed.

"That, my dear Cobra Commander, is the cannon we were to give to Samir." Destro threw up his hands in disgust.

"What is the meaning of thissss?" The Commander narrowed his eyes on Mindbender's shirking form.

"I was simply making modifications to the cannon's firing system to test its efficiency as you commanded," Mindbender replied in a sly attempt to shift Destro's rage towards the Commander.

"You told him to do this?" Destro roared at the Commander, flinging one arm back towards the still smoldering pile of debris.

"Mindbender!" The Commander turned back towards the mad scientist who instinctively backed up into Zartan's waiting grasp.

"My dear Cobra Commander," Mindbender sputtered, wrenching his arms free of Zartan's hold. "I simply wanted to ensure that Samir could not retaliate against our forces. A fail safe to ensure YOUR ultimate success." He attempted to cajole the Commander.

"My engineers already saw to that," Destro hissed, seizing Mindbender roughly by the arm. Destro noticed an amused gleam strike Zartan's eye. "What is it that you find so entertaining?" The arms dealer challenged, casting Mindbender to the side and directing his full attention to Zartan.

"Nothing, Destro. Perhaps, you should have left one of your precious Iron Grenadiers to babysit the cannon if it was that delicate." Zartan scoffed, nodding to a pair of Iron Grenadiers as they approached.

"Why-" Destro lunged towards the mercenary only to be blocked by a pair of vipers at the wave of the Commander's hand.

"ENOUGH!" the Commander yelled, "Dessstro, you will meet with Sssamir and delay the exchange while Mindbender and your engineersss correct the problem. Zartan will go with you."

"I don't require HIS assistance in this matter." Destro sneered, crossing his arms over his chest. He stepped back from Zartan, pivoting on his heel to meet the Commander's eyes.

"You don't have a choice. Ssssamir has been told to expect your arrival tonight." The sudden sound of crackling static and popping noises emanating from the tampered weapon drew the Commander's attention. "MINDBENDER!"

"Yes, Cobra Commander."

"Get thisss mess cleaned up AND get thisss weapon back together or else." The Commander fumed, waving a dismissive hand towards the cannon. "Destro, are you with me?" He called, returning to his command center.

"Coming---" Destro began, pausing at the sardonic grin etched on Zartan's face. "What are you laughing about now, Zartan?"

"Nothing, Destro. I'm just waiting for you." Zartan shrugged.

"Waiting for me? Don't you have something else to do?"

"Not really, besides I get paid by the hour, remember?" The mercenary replied haughtily.

* * *

"Chuckles, we just can't sit here and do nothing?" Falcon stalked back and forth across the suite before stopping in front of the Intelligence Operative who was meticulously cleaning his berretta at the table.

"We wait," Chuckles replied flatly. Examining the berretta he had been cleaning, he held it up, running a cloth over it to wipe the excess gun oil from it. "She's a pro. She knows what to do."

"She wouldn't disappear this long." Falcon leaned in his face. "Would she?"

"Depends." Chuckles shrugged, concentrating on his weapon while reclining back in his chair. He rotated the firearm on its side left to right, rechecking its assembly.

"Depends?" Falcon asked, narrowing his eyes on Chuckles' unconcerned expression.

"She may have to lie low. Besides, we don't know what she's found."

"She should have contacted us by now," Falcon growled more forcefully, clasping his hand on one of Chuckles' shoulders. "I'm getting a bad feeling about this one."

"Lady Jaye knows what she's doing, kid." Chuckles reached back, throwing Falcon's hand from his shoulder. Setting his berretta down before him, he placed his hands knuckles down on the table, hunching his shoulders up. Raising his eyes to Falcon's he lowered his voice to a firm reminder, "How many times do I have to tell you, she's the best at what she does?"

"She should have reported in by now. It's standard procedure." Falcon huffed, turning his back on him.

"Standard procedure? That's rich, coming from you." Chuckles laughed, shaking his head. "Since when did you become a stickler for---" The sound of someone rapping on the door interrupted them. Placing his index finger to his mouth, Chuckles nodded towards the door before retreating to the shuttered room. Snapping a fresh magazine into his berretta, he stood poised for any sudden move.

"Sheik Akbar al Haq?" A soldier asked, standing outside in the hall with his weapon holstered. Falcon placed his hand behind his back, spreading it open palm up to ward Chuckles off.

"Yes?" Falcon opened the door wider, looking past the soldier to see if others were lurking in hall.

"Prince Samir wishes to see you this evening." The soldier stood at attention with his chest puffed out while presenting a sealed envelope to Falcon. "I am to wait for your response and report back." He dropped his hand back to his side, waiting for Falcon to read the Arabic script of the sealed letter.

"Hmm." Falcon scratched his chin as he read. He folded the letter in half and slipped it inside his jacket before raising his eyes to the soldier. "I'll be there. I trust Prince Samir will be sending a car for me?"

"Yes, Sir, for you and your wives," the soldier replied with a confused expression.

"One of my wives is ill. Please inform the Prince that both will remain behind." Falcon stated in a matter of factly while placing his hand on the edge of the door, blocking the soldiers view into the suite.

"But?"

"I fail to see why their presence is required," Falcon coldly dismissed the objection. "Now, I will be waiting for the driver; until then, please give Prince Samir my salaams." Falcon cautiously pulled the door closed, watching the soldier scurry off down the hall to the elevator. Locking the door, he turned, raising an eyebrow to Chuckles exiting the shuttered room. "You heard?"

"Yeah, you did good." Chuckles nodded, holstering his berretta. "You'll go in as planned while I handle surveillance from the outside. Hopefully, we'll hear from Jaye before we go in."

"Hopefully," Falcon sighed wearily.

* * *

"How many servants are allowed here?" Lady Jaye scanned the small, secluded inner courtyard. Like the women's rooms, there had been no expense in the architecture and design of this inner sanctuary. Marble fountains with lush greenery flourished within the grounds. She marveled at the vibrant flowers climbing the archways of the doorways leading back inside the palace. Hidden from prying eyes, she noticed the women more relaxed. The cattiness of the women's' rooms had dissipated; in its place, serenity had evolved.

Lady Jaye observed a few women in simple garb milling about as she located the Queen, the former Dr. Nancy Winters. Dressed in a beautiful light blue satin malakat, a loose fitting dress that fell to the ground, Nancy tossed her son carefully in her arms, spinning him around. Their laughter filled the open air.

Watching as they spun, Lady Jaye noticed the intricate, silk embroidery of the gabbeh, chest piece of the dress when Nancy dipped her son downward. "He's got his Mommy's blond hair," Lady Jaye silently mused as she continued to watch them. Nancy hugged her son to her in a tight squeeze, sending the child into a fit of giggles before depositing a kiss on his nose.

"Samina?" Lady Jaye prompted the other women to speak as she watched Nancy tousle the boy's blond hair with her figures.

"Only those you see, aside from me, no one else comes here. The servants are sent to and fro for whatever the Queen and the young prince require," Samina whispered. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason. It's best if you know as little as possible until I figure a few things out. I need to get closer to the Queen." Lady Jaye nudged Samina forward, following her closely. The two women approached the mother and child as they continued to play.

"My Queen?" Samina called out, bowing her head.

"Samina, please." Nancy started to protest the formality but halted when she spied Lady Jaye behind Samina. "Who are you?" Nancy asked, protectively cradling her son to her.

"A friend of Dusty's, Dr. Winters," Lady Jaye replied in a low whisper, stepping forward with her head slightly bowed. "I was sent to bring the two of you to safety."

"Dusty? He's locked up with Jabal and the other soldier." Nancy gulped, fighting down her fear for their continued safety.

"I have to get you to safety first. There will be others here as well," Lady Jaye assured her, lifting her eyes to meet Nancy's.

"I only wish I could believe you," Nancy sighed, brushing a kiss over her son's forehead. The toddler yawned, snuggling against his mother's shoulder with his thumb in his mouth. "Samina, please take Khalid for his nap and stay with him." Nancy handed the sleepy child over to Samina and turned back to Lady Jaye. Placing a hand on Lady Jaye's shoulder, Nancy guided her to the edge of a small pool and sat down. "The walls have-"

"Ears? I know," Lady Jaye interrupted, easing herself down as she accepted a mending basket from Nancy.

"Just appear busy and no one will notice you much." Nancy studied Lady Jaye with a keen eye, noting her fair complexion and green eyes. "Has Samir or Valide seen you, yet?"

"Yes, they've seen me." Lady Jaye signed heavily as she rummaged through the basket to appear busy.

"What happened?" Nancy dropped down beside her, grabbing Lady Jaye's wrist to gain her undivided attention.

"I threw Samir over my shoulder trying to escape," Lady Jaye replied with a shrug.

"Oh God, you didn't?" Nancy released her wrist to cover her mouth in an attempt to suppress an urge to laugh out loud. "And Valide?"

"I need to learn my place. It seems." Lady Jaye smirked humorously.

"Good, you're safe for now. Valide loves to rule the women's rooms like a harem of sorts as you can tell by the name if you know anything of-" Nancy began.

"The Ottoman Empire." Lady Jaye finished.

"She carefully chooses those she thinks would suit Samir's tastes." Nancy voiced her contempt.

"Well, he's definitely not my taste," Lady Jaye snorted, returning to the basket. She reached inside, lifting up a torn silk scarf and a fine needle. She continued to rummage the contents, drawing forth a spool of golden thread and proceeded to thread the needle as Nancy spoke.

"She wasn't too pleased when Khalid was born and replaced Samir as the next in line." Nancy sighed heavily as she looked to the Samina carrying Khalid off for his nap.

"Kingdom's have been toppled for less." Lady Jaye added dryly, puncturing the embroidered area of the silk with her needle and thread to appear busy. "Especially when COBRA has a hand in it, no one's safe." She discretely shifted her eyes around the courtyard, searching for any guards while adding a few stitches to the already embroidered material before tying of the thread. Unable to find a single guard, Lady Jaye held up the silk scarf for inspection. "Is this suitable?" She raised her voice, gaining the attention of a servant passing.

"Yes, it's lovely. Thank you," Nancy replied, running her fingertips over one corner of the silken material while nodding her approval.

Lady Jaye stalled a moment, waiting for the servant to pass. Lowering her voice to a near whisper, she glanced to the doors. "How many guards are posted nearby at any given time?"

"Maybe two or three, we're not a concern to Samir since he's declared himself regent over Khalid. Khalid's safety is of the utmost importance to him for appearances sake so he rarely shows his face here. Why?" Nancy asked, following Lady Jaye's eyes as they continued to scan the area.

"I need to get you and Khalid out of here before the others escape. I need to know the routines, the comings and goings of the servants."

"It's impossible." Nancy bit her lip pensively, lowering her gaze to the pool before her as she slipped her sandals off. Stretching her right foot out, Nancy traced lazy circles in the water, sending ripples floating across the fountain. She voiced her thoughts to Lady Jaye in an apprehensive whisper. "There's no way for us to escape and I can't leave Jabal here."

"Samir is playing your fears for one another's safety against the two of you. We need to get you out of here. There's always a way. We just have to find it," Lady Jaye forcefully countered, setting the basket to the side. She stood to scan the courtyard.

"What are you thinking?" Nancy questioned, rising to her feet.

"I'm thinking how to get us all out of here." Lady Jaye walked past her, surveying the activities of the several servants as she turned back to face Nancy. "Do they all live here in the palace?"

"No, why?" Nancy frowned, following Lady Jaye's eyes to the servants preparing to leave the courtyard.

"I think I found a way to get you and Khalid out of here." Lady Jaye stepped towards her own workbasket.

"How's that?" Nancy grabbed Lady Jaye's upper arm, releasing her at the stares of one of the servants passing.

"Just leave everything to me," Lady Jaye said, stooping to retrieve the basket. She spied a few servants leaving and bowed her head to be excused.

"Wait!" Nancy yelled, drawing all eyes to her. She looked side to side quickly giving the others a look to carry on before lowering her voice so that only Lady Jaye could hear as she shifted her eyes, directing Lady Jaye's attention to a nearby servant covering herself.

"You need to be covered when you leave here," Nancy whispered. "Go to Samina. She'll give you a burqa to wear over your head." She sighed heavily, shaking her head at Lady Jaye. "I hope you know what you're doing," Nancy murmured, gesturing Lady Jaye's dismissal from her.

Smoothing her right hand over her left shoulder to will away a sudden chill, Nancy watched Lady Jaye enter Khalid's room before she emerged with a burqa to wander off with the others. "Oh, Jabal, how could your cousin drive us to this?" Nancy wondered.

Carrying her basket, Lady Jaye blended in with the other women, following them through the kitchens where she observed preparations for a feast of sorts. The rich aroma of the spices used to season the full lambs turning on spikes in the blackened fireplaces filled the air.

Lady Jaye noticed tables piled high with fruits and vegetables as she watched an older woman overseeing the preparations and stepped back, cloistering herself in a storage area to avoid detection. A few small children ran with odds and ends from one table to another. The kitchen was teeming with activity, too much activity. She noted with a wry smile.

Lady Jaye heard the sudden roar of a large truck echo through the kitchens as it arrived with a delivery for the feast. She watched the older woman hobble over to the driver's door and followed at a distance, weaving her way past the tables and other servants to learn more. Listening intently, Lady Jaye picked up enough pieces to realize that the delivery truck would be leaving later that night once dinner had started to take some of the servants and children back to town.

"If the truck is here," Lady Jaye thought, snaking her hand back behind her neck to lift her hair off her neck to ward off the sweltering heat from the kitchen. "I can use it to get them out of here, but how do I get them out undetected? Come on...think..." She trained her eyes on everything and everyone in the kitchens. Resting her eyes on a group of women carrying large baskets of clothing, Lady Jaye reached for a nearby basket and fell into line behind them. Bowing her eyes to avoid stares from the guards she passed along the way, she managed to hang back a safe distance from the chattering women until they reached their destination, the women's rooms.

"Wonderful, all roads lead back here," Lady Jaye silently noted. Setting her basket down, she stealthily made her way over to a large pillar to conceal herself. Lady Jaye watched the women going through the baskets and smiled to herself. One of the women held up a beautiful malakat before passing it to another woman. Watching as the woman continued passing out the exquisite malakats, she wondered, "What are they up to?" Excitement laced the air.

The sound of the heavy doors opening screeched, interrupting the women. All heads turned to the doors, watching in respectful silence as Valide approached with a pair of women each carrying an armful of clothing.

"Great, what's she up to now?" Lady Jaye pressed herself against the pillar, sliding around carefully to avoid detection as she crept up behind a large sofa. She followed the example of another woman by fluffing the pillows and straightening the area around the sofa as she observed Valide and the other two women walking towards a secluded recess of the women's room. Valide clapped her hands, summoning a few women to her. By the expressions on their faces, Valide had bestowed upon them something of great value.

"What are you up to?" Lady Jaye studied them more carefully as she worked her way over to them. One of the women held up a dancer's costume reminiscent of Hollywood. Realizing that this was yet another example of Samir's bastardization of the culture, Lady Jaye pensively shook her head as she recalled her dossier on Samir. She knew from her studies that no Arab woman would wear such an outfit. She also knew that this was nothing more than an exploitation of Western myth taken from Hollywood.

It all made sense now. Samir had been born and raised in this tiny kingdom until he left as an impressionable teen to study in the United Kingdom. Lady Jaye had managed to track his movements since his tenure at Eton. Her extensive research had yielded an assortment of contacts along the way including a tie to a known Cobra cell during his years at St. Andrews University where he had studied Economics at the Honor's level. Impressionable, a young man with ambition, he was easily sculpted into the calculating man he had become. Lady Jaye knew from the dossier and her observations that Samir was as dangerous as any Cobra agent, maybe more so since she could not anticipate his next move. He was too complex.

The sound of the other women softly giggling broke her train of thought. Shaking her head, Lady Jaye turned to see one of the women tripping around under Valide's tutelage. "My God, here come the follies." Lady Jaye suppressed an urge to laugh out loud as she heard Valide.

"You will dance for Samir in front of his guests, later tonight. Remember, you will not go near the masked man or the other man accompanying him," Valide warned.

"Masked man?" Lady Jaye whispered to herself. "Who? Destro? Firefly? Storm Shadow?" She ran through each Cobra agent she could think of while following the women with her eyes. She watched as Valide continued, issuing instructions. "Looks like I just hit pay dirt." Lady Jaye realized this could be her ticket to find out how involved Cobra was with Samir if she played her cards right. "Now, how to get the guys out of here," she speculated, slipping back into the other room where the other women began to dress for the evening.

Lady Jaye slipped from the room, retreating back to the servants' corridor. Leaning against the cool stonewall, she sighed heavily. "Getting Nancy and Khalid out should be easy but how do I get Flint and the others out before Cobra arrives," Lady Jaye wondered as the image of Flint's battered face came to the front of her mind.

* * *

Flint rested his back against the wall beside the cell door, following the guard's movements with his eyelids partially closed. He watched the guard, kicking his feet up to the top of his desk. "Won't be long." Flint fumed to himself, painfully shifting his jaw as he watched the guard start to snooze. Clenching his fist, he drew up a fist full of dirt; slowly pouring it back to the floor while his mind replayed the interrogation. The low dull ache in his jaw had brought the memory to the forefront of his mind.

"Samir, you'll never get away with this," Jabal called out to his cousin, standing outside the cell door with Omar. The pair trained their eyes on the three men being led to them in shackles. Flint and Dusty each had a guard at their elbow. With a nod from Samir, Omar pulled the cell door open.

"I already have, cousin." Samir stood back as Jabal and Dusty were tossed one by one into the cell. "Wait," he snapped at the guards holding Flint, his eyes accessing him cautiously as the guards turned Flint to face him. "My sources have told me that you're the one in charge."

Flint raised his eyes to meet Samir's in a defiant glare.

"I see, the John Wayne type, well as you Americans like to say 'It's time we had a little chat, eh?" Samir gestured to the men holding Flint towards the other corridor and the interrogation room he had prepared.

Samir had been the first to enter the room, wanting to see the soldiers face at the sparse room furnished only with an old wooden table and two chairs. He noticed Flint's eyes scanning the room. "No exit points except the door, I assure you," Samir smirked, watching as the guards threw Flint into a wooden chair. Instinctively, Flint kicked out, struggling with the guards as they pulled his arms back. He lowered his head, twisting his shoulders forward, fighting off their attempts to restrain him.

Out of nowhere, Omar blindsided Flint with the butt of his 9mm Tokagypt, an Egyptian copy of a Soviet Pistolet Makarov, clipping his jaw at an awkward angle. Flint staggered back in his seat enough for the two guards to secure his wrists to the back of the chair. Grabbing Flint's throat, Omar squeezed, choking off his air while they secured his ankles to the legs of the chair.

"Who are you?" Omar leaned in Flint's face with his nostrils flaring. He shook the back of the wooden chair holding a bound, shackled Flint.

"Flint, Warrant Officer, 307-62-4107," Flint replied with a steely resolve, his voice deadpanned.

"Name, rank and serial number?" Samir scoffed, propping his boot on a nearby chair in the corner. He sneered, picking his nails with the blade of his knife. "Shall we try it again?" He palmed the handle of the knife, flipping it over by the tip. "Why are you really here?"

"Flint, Warrant Officer, 307-62-4107," Flint stated through gritted teeth while his hands tested the strength of the shackles securing his wrist. "Why is it Lady Jaye never has a problem picking a lock?" He wondered, feeling the stinging blow of Omar's. Shaking the effects he gingerly lifted his head, rolling his face towards Samir.

"Are you ready to tell us who you are and what you're doing in MY kingdom?" Samir cocked an eyebrow, tossing the knife once more.

"Last time I checked, Jabal was still the king." Flint chortled.

With a nod, Samir darted his eyes to Omar, raising the butt of his Tokagypt. "Was the king," Samir snorted as Omar sent the butt smashing into the right side of Flint's face, connecting with his jaw. "Shall we try this again, Flint?" Samir slammed the blade of his knife into the top of the table, mere inches from Flint. "What are you REALLY doing here?"

With a sneer, Flint recited, "Flint, Warrant Officer, 307-62-4107."

"Omar, our friend here isn't cooperating," Samir chuckled menacingly, inhaling a deep breath. He waved his right hand, prompting Omar to grab the front of Flint's BDU shirt, jerking his head upwards while driving a series of blows to his face, blackening his eye, splitting his lower lip.

"We can go all night if need be." Samir walked closer to him, standing off to the side to survey Omar's handiwork. Flint's head hung low, shaking the effects to clear his mind. "Why are you here?"

"Go to hell!" Flint spat, his mouth full of blood.

"Omar," Samir growled, nodding for him to continue. As the questions and his non-compliance continued, Omar pummeled Flint until he finally blacked out, leaving the guards to drag him back to the cell where he now sat.

"Flint," Dusty hissed sharply, summoning his attention.

"Hmmm?" Flint shook himself, absent-mindedly rubbing his hand over his mouth where the coppery taste of his blood still lingered.

"I th-ink, we g-ot it." Dusty strained, lifting the slab enough to leave it sitting ajar as it fell.

Flint's eyes lifted to the ceiling, sending a silent prayer. Seeing the guard still sleeping at his desk, he crept over to Dusty and Jabal.

"Not an easy task, my friends." Jabal grinned, offering Dusty a rag to wipe his brow as he kneeled beside him. Placing his hands on the edge, Jabal nodded to Flint to help shouldered the weight of the slab and pushed, barely moving it.

"It's gonna take all three of us to move this," Flint fumed, pushing himself up and back from the slab. "We'll make our move tonight..."


End file.
